helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamei Eri
|birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = AB |zodiac = |height = 157.5 cm |shoesize = |genre = J-pop |occupation = |active = 2003-2010 |agency = UP-FRONT AGENCY |label = zetima UP-FRONT WORKS |generation = 6th Generation |acts = Morning Musume, Morning Musume Sakura Gumi, Tanpopo#, H.P. All Stars |blog = |graduate = December 15, 2010 }} Kamei Eri (亀井絵里) was a member of the Japanese pop group Morning Musume. She joined on January 19, 2003 as a sixth generation member along with Michishige Sayumi and Tanaka Reina. She graduated from the group on December 15, 2010, with Junjun and Linlin. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Kamei Eri was born on December 23, 1988 to a couple whose name are undisclosed. 2003 Kamei was selected from the Morning Musume Love Audition 2002 to join Morning Musume as a sixth generation member, alongside Michishige Sayumi and Tanaka Reina. Her debut single within the group was "Shabondama" and her first album within the group was Ai no Dai 6kan. In June, she was placed in Morning Musume Sakura Gumi. 2004 Towards late 2004, Kamei recieved her own segment on the variety show Hello! Morning, where she had been a regular since her debut. In the segment, known as "Eric Kamezō no Maido Arii!", she, along with co-host Nakazawa Yuko, and often several guests promote the latest releases from Hello! Project. In 2004, Kamei appeared in the Hello! Project shuffle unit H.P. All Stars. 2005 Her segment on Hello! Morning ended in the winter of 2005, but she still starred in the rest of the show as a regular. Initially, Kamei struggled the most out of the sixth generation to create a presence for herself. She got her big break playing the role of field reporter Elizabeth Kyamei on the Hello! Pro News segment on Hello! Morning, showing her comedic side and breaking her out of her shell. Since then, she tackled a number of comedic roles, with notable favorites like her parody of Yon-sama (Korean actor). She got her own corner on the revised Hello! Pro Hour corner as salesman Eric Kamezou in "Eric Kamezou no Maido Ari". 2010 It was announced on August 8, 2010 that Kamei would be graduating from Morning Musume and Hello! Project along with 8th generation members Junjun and Linlin. Tsunku announced their graduation at the days concert and later on his blog. He stated that the reason for Kamei's graduation was that she had a serious skin condition which required medical attention. Kamei, Junjun and Linlin graduated on December 15, 2010. Personal Life Family= She has a younger sister, Kamei Rina, and an older brother. Kamei also has a pet dog named Aru. |-|Education= When Kamei joined Morning Musume in January 2003, she was near the end of her second year of middle school. It assumed that she graduated from high school in March 2007. She attended a private middle school and a private high school. |-|Relationships= Friendships Kamei met Michishige Sayumi during the 6th generation training camp and became close friends since. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Kamei Eri: *'Kame' (カメ): Official nickname, given her since joining Morning Musume. Used by members and fans. Kame means Turtle. *'PPP (Poke Poke Puu)': Used by Niigaki Risa. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Kamei Eri (亀井絵里) *'Nickname:' Kame (カメ)"亀井絵里（モーニング娘。）". Hello! Project Official Website., Kame-chan (カメちゃん/亀ちゃん), Eririn (えりりん), Eriri~n (えりり〜ん), Kamei-chan, Kyamei-san, Eri-chan (えりちゃん), EriEri (えりえり), Kyamei (キャメイ), PPP (Poke Poke Puu), Kame-han (亀はん) *'Birth date:' *'Birthplace:' Arakawa, Tokyo, Japan *'Blood Type:' AB *'Western Zodiac: '''Capricorn *'Eastern Zodiac:' Dragon *'Height:' 157.5cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2003-01-19: Member **2003-01-19: Morning Musume Member **2010-12-15: Graduated *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2003-01-19: Member **2010-12-15: Graduated *'Years in Morning Musume:' 7 Years *'Former Morning Musume Color:' **'Orange''' (2003-2010) *'Former Sakura Gumi Color:' **'Yellow-Green' (2003-2007) *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Morning Musume (2003–2010) *'Subgroups:' **Morning Musume Sakura Gumi (2003–2004) **Tanpopo # (2009) *'Concert Units:' **Hello! Project Akagumi (2005) **Wonderful Hearts (2006–2010) *'Shuffle Units:' **2004: H.P. All Stars *'Other:' **Metro Rabbits H.P. (2006–2010) |-|Q&A= *'Special skill:' Running, dancing, arguing *'Hobbies:' Reading books"亀井絵里". Hello! Project Official Website., email, buying makeup, karaoke, watching concert DVDs *'Motto:' "You are yourself! Don't compare yourself!" *'Favorite colors:' Pink, gray, black, orange, brown, white *'Favorite flowers:' Roses *'Favorite season:' Winter *'Favorite words:' Love, good night (おやすみなさぁ〜い), yoghurt, spaghetti, Noodles (1. pasta, 2. udon, 3. ramen, 4. soba) *'Disliked food:' Green peas, spicy food *'Favorite songs:' I WISH, Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT, Shabondama Discography Participated In Singles= ;Morning Musume *Shabondama (Debut Single) *Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ *Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT *Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ *Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari *Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago *THE Manpower!!! *Osaka Koi no Uta *Iroppoi Jirettai *Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~ *SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ *Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan *Aruiteru *Egao YES Nude *Kanashimi Twilight *Onna ni Sachi Are *Mikan *Resonant Blue *Pepper Keibu *Naichau Kamo *Shouganai Yume Oibito *Nanchatte Ren'ai *Kimagure Princess *Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai *Seishun Collection *Appare! Kaiten Zushi (as Muten Musume) *Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game (Last Single) ;Morning Musume Sakura Gumi *Hare Ame Nochi Suki♥ *Sakura Mankai ;H.P. ALL STARS *ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! Discography Digital Albums *2010.12.08 Hello Cover (ハロカバ) Solo Songs *2009.03.18 Kataomoi no Owari ni (片思いの終わりに; At the End of Unrequited Love) Group Songs *2004.02.18 Do it! Now (Morning Musume cover; with Michishige Sayumi and Tanaka Reina) *2004.09.14 Mirai no Tobira (未来の扉; Door to the Future) (Morning Musume cover; with Yoshizawa Hitomi and Ogawa Makoto) *2004.12.04 Dou ni ka Shite Doyoubi (どうにかして土曜日; Do Something about Saturday) (Morning Musume cover; with Ogawa Makoto) *2004.12.08 Lemon Iro to Milk Tea (レモン色とミルクティ; Lemon Color and Milk Tea) (with Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa, Fujimoto Miki, Michishige Sayumi, and Tanaka Reina) *2006.02.15 INDIGO BLUE LOVE (with Niigaki Risa and Tanaka Reina) *2006.12.13 Kotatsu no Uta ~jyuken story~ (コタツの歌 ~jyuken story~; Kotatsu Song ~Exam-taking Story~) (with Yoshizawa Hitomi and Niigaki Risa) *2007.03.27 Haru Beautiful Everyday (春 ビューティフル エブリディ; Spring Beautiful Everyday) (with Mitsui Aika) *2008.11.26 Pinponpan Taisou (ピンポンパン体操; Ping-pong Bread Exercise) (Suginami Junior Chorus, Kanamorizei cover; with Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Kusumi Koharu, Mitsui Aika]], Qian Lin, and Li Chun) *2008.11.26 Johnny e no Dengon (ジョニィへの伝言; A Message to Johnny) (Pedro & Capricious cover; with Niigaki Risa and Tanaka Reina) *2010.03.17 Ookii Hitomi (大きい瞳; Wide Eyes) (with Michishige Sayumi and Tanaka Reina) Solo DVDs *2007.03.14 Love Hello! Kamei Eri DVD (ラブハロ!亀井絵里DVD) *2009.01.14 20 DREAMS *2010.03.03 too sweet Eri *2010.11.13 Morning Musume. Kamei Eri Graduation Memorial (モーニング娘。亀井絵里 卒業メモリアル) *2010.12.18 Arigatou (ありがとう) Other DVDs *2007.03.14 Hello!x2 Morning Musume 6ki Members DVD *2007.09.26 Morning Days Vol.1 (with Li Chun and Qian Lin) *2010.09.XX Morning Days 5 - Eri, Risa, Linlin in Nikko (Morning Days 5 バスツアー in 日光 新垣里沙 亀井絵里 リンリン ) *2011.03.30 Morning Days FC Tour Tokubetuhen Eri, JunJun, LinLin Graduation Trip in Aichi (Morning Days FCツアー特別編　Eri・JunJun・LinLin 卒業旅行 in 愛知) Publications Solo Photobooks #2004.12.21 Kamei Eri (亀井絵里) #2005.09.16 DAYS #2006.05.26 17sai (17才) #2007.02.28 Love-Hello! Kamei Eri in Phuket (ラブハロ! 亀井絵里 in プーケット) #2007.10.10 MAPLE #2008.04.03 ERI #2008.12.23 20 (Hatachi) (20 (はたち)) #2010.02.25 sweet #2010.09.26 Eririn (えりりん) #2010.12.10 THANKS Other Photobooks *2003.07.16 Hello!x2 Morning Musume 6ki Members Shashinshuu (ハロハロ! モーニング娘。6期メンバー写真集) (Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina) *2010.11.12 Hello Hello! ~Memories~ (ハロハロ！～Memories～) (Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina) Magazines Cover girl *2007.09.20 Photo technic digital *2010.07.02 Goo Bike Featured on the cover *2004.12 Up to boy vol.165 (with Michishige Sayumi & Tanaka Reina) *2005.10 Up to boy Vol.170 (with Konno Asami) *2010.10 Photo technic digital (with Michishige Sayumi) *2010.11.09 Hello! Channel Vol.2 (Back cover) (with Michishige Sayumi & Tanaka Reina) *2010.11 Peach Magazine Vol.30 (with Tanaka Reina & Kusumi Koharu) Works Movies *2003 Hoshizuna no Shima, Watashi no Shima ~Island Dreamin'~ (星砂の島、私の島 ~アイランド・ドリーミン~) TV Shows *2003 Soreyuke! Gorokkies (それゆけ! ゴロッキーズ) *2004 Futarigoto (二人ゴト) *2004 Majokko Rika-chan no Magical v-u-den (魔女っ娘。梨華ちゃんのマジカル美勇伝) *2005 Musume DOKYU! (娘DOKYU!) TV Dramas *2010 Hanbun Esper (半分エスパー) *2010 Nihonjin no Shiranai Nihongo (日本人の知らない日本語) (as Miki) Anime *2009–2010 Jewelpet (ジュエルペット) Internet *2005 Dai 10 Kai Hello Pro Video Chat (第10回ハロプロビデオチャット) *2006 Ojigi 30 Do (おじぎ30度) (as Tsuru Erika) Theater *2006 Ribbon no Kishi The Musical (リッボンの騎士ザ・ミュージカル) *2008 Ojigi 30do On Stage (おじぎ30度 オン・ステージ) *2008 Cinderella the Musical (シンデレラ the ミュージカル) (as sister Portia) *2009 Ojigi de Shape Up! (おじぎでシェイプアップ!) *2010 Fashionable Radio *2005 TBC Fun Fīrudo Mōretsu Mōdasshu (TBC Funふぃーるど・モーレツモーダッシュ) *2005-2006 Hello Pro Yanen!! (ハロプロやねん!!) *2005 B.B.L. *2007-2008 GAKI・KAME *2009-2010 Five Stars Rankings *She ranked #32 in CDTV's 2004 "Which artists would you have as your girlfriend/lover" poll. *She ranked #30 in CDTV's 2005 "Who you wanted to have as your Valentine" poll. *She was voted 7th favorite member in the 2007 Hello! Project Music Awards Event. http://www.esrp2.jp/hpma/2007/youarenotalone/member.htm *She ranked #14 in CDTV's February 2008 "Which artists would you have as a girlfriend/lover?" poll. *She was voted 10th favorite member in the 2008 Hello! Project Music Awards Event. http://www.esrp2.jp/hpma/2008/youcannotadvance/member.htm *She was voted 5th favorite member in the 2009 Hello! Project Music Awards Event. http://www.esrp2.jp/hpma/2009/youcannotadvance/member.html *She ranked 4th in Asian Plus Photo Book's April 2010 "6 hot girls from Hello! Project". *She was voted 3rd favorite member in the 2010 Hello! Project Music Awards Event. http://www.esrp2.jp/hpma/2010/result/member.html Trivia *She attended a private middle school and a private high school. *She is close friends with Tanaka Reina and Michishige Sayumi. *She said she auditioned for Morning Musume because she wanted to change herself. *She has stated that she liked small tight spaces, even saying she liked packed trains. *Many fans credit her stint as "Elizabeth Kyamei", and later, her drastic hairstyle change to a short cut, as the start of her image change into a bubbly, burikko type role. *Like Fujimoto Miki, she is infamous for her lack of drawing skill. *Kamei stated on the radio program "Young Town Douyoubi" (aired on 2006.06.17) that her father named her "Eri" after his favorite Southern All Stars song, "Itoshi no Ellie." *She usually wears perfume. When she was younger and wanted to try it out for the first time, she wasn’t sure what to pick so she went into her older brother’s room and tried out his. *She likes western clothing. *She is not good at waking up in the morning. Linlin once said that Kamei sometimes came to work with her eyes still closed. *She said she goes to sleep really fast after work, around 10:30. *In her first Yorosen! episode as teacher, she stated that she had a tuna fetish. *Kamei suffered from Dermatitis, which eventually lead to her graduation. *In Yorosen!, she taught other Morning Musume members about tuna. *Recently, Niigaki Risa, Michishige Sayumi, and Fujimoto Miki posted some photos on their blogs featuring Kamei. *She is the fifth former Morning Musume member (with Junjun and Linlin) to graduate from both Morning Musume and Hello! Project (the first being Fukuda Asuka, the second being Ishiguro Aya, the third being Ichii Sayaka, and the fourth being Kusumi Koharu). See Also *Gallery:Kamei Eri References Kamei Family Tree cs:Kamei Erifr:Kamei Eriit:Kamei Eri Category:Kamei Eri Category:Morning Musume Category:6th Generation Category:Morning Musume Graduates Category:Morning Musume Sakura Gumi Category:Hello! Project Akagumi Category:Wonderful Hearts Category:H.P. All Stars Category:Metro Rabbits H.P. Category:1988 Births Category:2003 Additions Category:Members from Tokyo Category:Tanpopo Category:2010 Departures Category:Blood Type AB Category:December Births Category:Members born in Showa Period Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Morning Category:Members featured in Haromoni@ Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Members featured in Yorosen! Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Hour Category:Members featured in Berikyuu! Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Muten Musume Category:Up-Front Works (label) Category:Orange Member Color Category:Yellow-Green Member Color Category:Zetima Category:Capricorn